A Ghost of a Chance
by Angel Rose1
Summary: none


Hey guys it's momij2kusanagi: enjoy this H/R fic you Heero and Relena lovers. Also a little M/N aka Milliardo and Noin 

Ghost of a Chance 

There was no easy way for a women to start a conversation with a man who had once sworn he'd return to claim her. Not when the man had failed to keep his promise. Ghosts of memories flitted through Relena Crafts mind as she raised  her hand to knock on the cabin door. The 

ghosts were not only in her head tonight, she decided. They were howling in protest as they were blown about by the first bitter winds of approaching winter. The cold came early in these Colorado mountains. It was only the middle of October. Back home in Indiana folks were still enjoying a pleasant crisp autumn. But here in the mountains the ghosts of the coming winter already heralded snow. With her luck, Relena thought, the storm would probably arrive tonight. 

Perfect. Just perfect. She would have to contend with both the phantom of a love that had never had a chance to be born and the specter of snow. Life, Relena decided wryly, had never promised to be fair in its dealings. The only intelligent way to handle tonight's task was to treat the entire matter strictly business. But as soon as her small fist had struck the door she knew how utterly impossible that goal was. There was no way on earth she would ever be able to handle Heero Yuy in a strictly business fashion. Not when her whole being burned with chaotic emotions just at the thought of seeing him again.  She had alternated between states of longing and fury to many months. There was no longer any room in her for logic and superficial politeness.  As soon as that thought entered her head she tried to banish it. _I'm a twenty five year old woman. I can handle the coming scene as a mature adult. I will not let him know that I waited and waited…_

There was no sound of movement from behind the heavy wooden walls of the cabin but quite suddenly the door swung inward. Relena experienced a childish, irrational desire to flee as she faced the man who stood in the doorway.

"Good evening, Heero. It's been a long time. May I come in? It's getting cold out here."

"Relena."

She couldn't tell if her name was a statement or a curse. It was spoken in the soft, velvet growl she remembered so well, but there was an edge to it that sent a chill down her spine. She kept her chin high and her gaze unflinching as Heero's blue eyes swept over her.

She recalled the dark blue gaze as clearly as she remembered the voice, but there was something different about it, too, this evening. Even in the pale gleam of the porch light she sensed that the blue burned with an unnatural brightness. It was her imagination, Relena told herself. It had been six months since she'd last seen him and she was overreacting now. A gust of chill wind gave her an excuse to break the tension moment.

"Heero? It's freezing out here."

He stepped back into the firelit room. "Sorry you took me by surprise. You must realize you're about the last person I expected to find at my door this evening." He turned away, moving

          Relena stared in startled fascination as she saw the limp the altered the flowing, catlike stride she remembered. "Heero, what happened?"

"Sit down, Relena." The cold gaze willed her to the chair, and the soft voice contained the old element of command. "I'll pour you something strong. I'm sure you could use it. And not just because of the cold."

Without a word she sat down across from him.  The firelight flared briefly, illuminating one side of his rough-cast face. With a hunger she didn't want to acknowledge, she drank in the sight of him. Everything about him was the same, yet everything was different. Relena felt another uneasy chill. This was going to be a long night.

Heero leaned forward to pour the liquor from a bottle beside his chair. For a moment his face was at a different angle in the firelight, and Relena saw the scar that ran along the edge of his jaw. "Heero you've been hurt," she whispered. "What happened?"

**"Roughly what you predicted would happen," he retorted, handing her the balloon-shaped glass. The shadows concealed the scar again as he sank back into the depths of his chair and regarded her with his cold dark eyes. "I can hardly take in the fact that you're here. The last time we saw each other you where yelling, something about never wanting to see me again."**

**_And you were swearing that you'd come back to find me because we have unfinished business,_**** she countered silently. "Was I yelling at you?" she managed to ask almost calmly, determined to maintain her self control at all costs. "I do remember I was trying very hard to get across a particular point. "You made your point six months ago, Relena. You wanted me out of your life."**

**"I was very upset at the time." Relena began carefully."**

**"You were hysterical," he corrected bluntly.**

**Some of Relenas old anger came back. "I was not Hysterical!"**

**He poured some more brandy for himself. "All right you were furious angry."**

**"I had a right to be, the last mission you went on you brought my brother back half dead, then walked out not staying to see if he survived! Milliardo almost died because of you." **

**"Ah yes how is your dear brother?" Heero looked up**

**Relena blinked and drew in a deep breath. "Back in a hospital." There was silence for a moment or two.**

**          "I'm sorry Relena I didn't know, will he live?" Heero asked as he drew the glass to his lips to take a sip of the cold liquor.  **

**   "Yes he will live, anyways as to why I'm hear…" Heero interrupted.**

**"Yes an interesting question Relena why are you here?"**


End file.
